


The First Valentine’s Day

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: It was February 14th. Valentine’s Day. And for the first time since a fling in college, Ben had a partner to celebrate it with. Not just any partner either, but Eddie Kaspbrak.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: IT ❀ Valentine's Day Fic Exchange





	The First Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queermccoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermccoy/gifts).



Ben was distracted. He had been distracted for days. 

It was February 14th. Valentine’s Day. And for the first time since a fling in college, Ben had a partner to celebrate it with. Not just any partner either, but Eddie Kaspbrak. A boy he had grown up with, forgotten about, and then remet only to connect in a way Ben hadn’t been able to find with anyone else.

Since leaving Derry when he was young, there was an emptiness that followed him that nothing could fill. Not relationships or food or alcohol. Nothing worked and it wasn’t until his return to Derry as an adult that he realized why.

But that didn’t stop his insecurities popping up and making him fret. He was struggling with a lot of things, all the Losers were, and it seemed that Valentine's Day was making him focus on a few in particular.

He had decided against going to the store and purchasing a gift for Eddie and instead used his personal workshop at home to make him something. They hadn’t really talked about Valentine’s Day or about getting gifts for one another, so he was unsure how Eddie would feel about his gift or if they were supposed to be doing gifts at all.

After spending hours on working on a new design for a new library he was contracted to build and spending most of that time feeling anxious, he set the plans aside and decided to return home. 

Stepping inside, he was immediately hit with the smell of food cooking and walked towards the kitchen to see Eddie checking on something in the oven. 

“Are we not going out?”

Eddie jumped and closed the oven, turning to face Ben with wide eyes. “You’re home!”

“I decided to finish the design tomorrow,” Ben said, gesturing around the kitchen. “What’s all this?”

“I wanted to do something special tonight,” Eddie answered, grabbing a bag off the counter and pulling out a bottle of sparkling grape juice out of the bag, holding it out towards Ben. “And I knew you wouldn’t want to drink, so I picked this up.”

Ben’s face softened as he took the bottle, before looking around at the dinner Eddie had been in the middle of preparing. “You did all this for me?”

“Of course I did,” Eddie said. “I thought a nice romantic night at home would be better than trying to get a reservation at some fancy restaurant. I just wasn’t expecting you to be home so early.”

Ben set the bottle down on the counter and leaned against it, his gaze on the ground. “I just had a lot on my mind. I’ve been nervous this whole week thinking about today and how it should go.”

“What was there to be nervous about?”

“It’s our first Valentine’s Day as a couple,” Ben answered. “And all I could think about was that people drink and eat chocolate and gorge on expensive food and the thought made me sick because I didn’t want that. I mean, I wanted to have a romantic evening with you, but it’s the other things I didn’t want.”

Eddie stepped closer to Ben, placing his hands on either side of him. “That’s why I got the sparkling juice, Ben. I knew you wouldn’t want to drink, and I didn’t get you chocolate, but made us a nice, healthy dinner. I know you are struggling, we are both struggling, but part of being in love is standing by your partner and making sure you take in their needs.”

Ben’s head snapped up. “Love?”

Eddie smiled softly. “I love you, Ben.”

Ben could feel his heart melt as he looked at Eddie before he was wrapping his arms around him and leaning down for a soft kiss. “I love you too.”

They kissed again and kept kissing until a timer went off and Eddie gently pushed away, his cheeks flushed. Looking at him, Ben just wanted to pull him back in, but he resisted. “Dinner is almost done. Would you like to set the table? I found some of those flameless candles at the store so we didn’t accidentally burn the place down.”

Ben smiled at him. Eddie had his quirks that he was working on, but Ben was patient and said nothing about them, knowing Eddie got upset whenever someone brought it up. He pressed a soft kiss to Eddie’s forehead and grabbed the dishes they would need.

Ben found most of his anxieties slip away as he and Eddie enjoyed dinner, laughing over the terrible taste of the sparkling juice. Ben hadn’t wanted to say anything, but Eddie had spit it out after one sip. 

They had turned the lights off, relying on the flickering from the fake candles in the middle of the table, casting a soft glow on everything. It felt intimate and romantic and Ben couldn’t stop looking at Eddie. 

After dinner, they put away the leftovers before doing the dishes. Though they had a dishwasher, Eddie usually insisted on cleaning them by hand, wearing big yellow gloves that Ben thought were cute. While Eddie washed the dishes, Ben dried them and put them away.

They didn’t talk much, but they didn’t need to, having each other’s company was enough for them.

As Eddie drained the sink and pulled off his gloves, Ben came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, pulling him close and pressing a kiss against his shoulder. 

“There’s a few dishes to still put away.”

“They can wait until later,” Ben mumbled, pressing a couple of kisses against Eddie’s neck. “Would you like to go to bed?”

Eddie turned in his arms and looked up at Ben with a soft smile. “Yeah. Your gift is in there.”

“Dinner wasn’t my gift?”

Eddie shook his head and gave Ben a soft kiss. “Nope. Would you like to see it?”

Ben nodded, lifting Eddie off the ground. Eddie gasped softly and wrapped his legs around Ben’s waist, smiling at him as Ben carried him to their room. He gently let him down once they were inside and they kissed again, Ben feeling Eddie’s hands moving under his shirt and their kiss deepened. 

Before it got too far though, Eddie pulled back and laughed quietly. “Gift! We came in here to get you your gift!”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I know, but I did,” Eddie said, pressing a soft kiss to Ben’s cheek before moving over to his dresser and digging through the top drawer. He turned back to Ben and walked over, holding out what looked like a jewelry box. 

Ben accepted it and smiled gently at Eddie before opening the box to reveal two sets of cufflinks. One set was of protractors and the other of a cufflink that said ‘trust me’ and the matching one saying ‘I’m an architect.’ Ben leaned down to kiss Eddie. “Thank you. I love them.” He gave Eddie another kiss before saying, “I have to go get yours. It’s in my workshop.”

Eddie looked surprised. “Did you make me something?”

Ben nodded. “Yeah. Is that alright?”

“Of course it’s alright. Go get it so I can see.”

Ben was shaky as he went to his workshop. He had started feeling better during dinner, laughing and talking with Eddie, but seeing Eddie’s gift made him start to worry all over again.

What if Eddie didn’t like what he made for him?

Though Eddie didn’t come in there often, Ben still had the gift hidden away. He took a couple of deep breaths as he held it in his hands before going back to Eddie.

Eddie was sitting patiently on the edge of the bed and smiled warmly as Ben walked in, hands hiding behind his back to conceal his gift. Ben stood nervously before him and Eddie reached up, grabbing Ben’s shirt giving it a gentle tug to pull him down for a soft kiss.

“Can I see?” Eddie whispered against his lips. 

Ben nodded and straightened back up, holding his hands out towards Eddie to reveal a simple hand painted wooden rose. Eddie looked at it with surprise and picked it up, turning it over in his hands. “You made this?” He asked, looking up at Ben with awe. 

“Yeah. I thought it wouldn’t make you sneeze like a real flower and-and it won’t die, just like my feelings for you,” Ben said, his heart racing. He felt so nervous as he stood before Eddie and he was sure it showed as Eddie reached out to take one shaky hand in his and give it a gentle squeeze. “I wanted to tell you I loved you, but I didn’t know how. I thought this was the best way to do it.”

Eddie was smiling and standing up to pull Ben in for a deep kiss. “I love it, Ben, and I love you so fucking much. You are so amazing and sweet, and I know how hard you struggle sometimes, but you are so strong too. Everyday I wake up and I see you and I think how fucking lucky I am to have you in my life. I love you.” He gave him another kiss, softer this time. “I love you.”

Ben melted against Eddie and hugged him tightly. “I’m pretty lucky to have you too. You’re one of the best things to ever happen to me. I love you too, Eddie.”

Eddie smiled and kissed him again, pulling him down towards the bed. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Ben.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Eddie.”


End file.
